powerrangershistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Forest for the Trees (18th)
Summary At the Shiba House, Mentor Ji and Jayden reveal that the new Power Discs can form the Battlewing. Jayden decides to keep the Tiger Disc. Mentor Ji gives the Swordfish Disc to Kevin. Mia gets the Beetle Disc. Emily watches as Mike is upset by this decision. Mike trains hard in the courtyard while the others enjoy their meal. Emily thinks that Mike really wanted the disc. Mentor Ji tells Mia that she earned the right to the Beetle Disc. Mike has much to learn before he can harness the disc. Mike gets tired from his training. He remembers when the Beetle and Swordfish Discs were first used. Desperaino begins his attack on the city. The Gap Sensor alerts the Rangers to action. The city is filled with rain that upsets the citizens. Green Ranger jokes that everyone has turned into Kevin. Desperaino reveals his plot to the Rangers. He blasts the Rangers to the ground. Blue and Pink Rangers prepare to use their Discs. Desperaino blasts the Disc away from the Pink Ranger. Green Ranger catches the Disc and decides to use it. He fails to harness the Disc's true power. Desperaino uses the opportunity to retreat. Back at the Shiba House, Mentor Ji lectures Mike for his actions. He orders Mike to return his Samuraizer. Mike uses Symbol Power to attack Mentor Ji. Jayden and the others stand up for Mentor Ji. Mike is upset and returns his morpher. Kevin, Mia, and Emily discuss about Mike's action and wonder why Mentor Ji chose Mia. Jayden lectures Mentor Ji on his training methods. At the arcade, Mike remembers the recent fight. Bulk trains Spike in the art of dancing. Spike hears Mike mumbling about his Samuraizer. Mike leaves the arcade and meets Mentor Ji on his motorcycle. Spike leads Bulk outside of the arcade. Bulk tries to stop Spike, but Spike ends up running into a pole. Mentor Ji and Mike head into the forest. At the Sanzu River, Desperaino reports his status to Octoroo and Dayu. Desperaino prepares for the next attack to cheer up Master Xandred. Octoroo starts his research on Deker. In the forest, Deker admires his sword in front of a campfire. He awaits the epic duel against the Red Ranger. In the forest, Mentor Ji begins to train Mike. Mike concentrates on the large tree and understands his true potential. The Rangers call Mike for help. Back in the city, the Rangers face off against Desperaino. Mike enters the scene and morphs into action. Green Ranger focuses on the Forest Symbol Power. He summons the Forest Spear and runs towards Desperaino. Green Ranger plunges the spear into the ground and performs the Tree Symbol Strike in the air to defeat Desperaino. Red Ranger interrupts the celebration as Desperaino grows. The Rangers summon their Folding Zords and form the Samurai Megazord. Desperaino takes to the skies. Pink Ranger gives her Disc to Green Ranger. The Red, Blue, and Green Rangers form the Samurai Battlewing. The new formation reaches new heights and chases Desperaino. Samurai Megazord blasts Desperaino while the Samurai Battlewing performs the Final Strike attack to defeat Desperaino. Back at the Shiba House, Mike apologizes to Mentor Ji. Cast Category:Episodes